


Between the series: The Truth and A Reunion

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke Adventures [4]
Category: Original Work, The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: What happened after?





	1. A visitor and going to the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Duke receive a visit from a friend.

_‘Someone will need Duke and your help. Zgtozata will come after him and Duke. You must protect him from the Black Smoke.’_

_‘Who?’ I asked._

_‘Terry_ _Wilks_ _.’_

 

I returned home with Duke, pondering on Titus’s words. Who was Terry Wilks? Why would he need Duke and my protection from Zgtozata? What will Zgtozata want with him? Will the Black Smoke want him for his powers like Duke?

After letting myself in, I headed upstairs to take off my bag and remove my shoes and I got out _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ to read. I was reading the part where Harry was with the others in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore warn everyone about the dreaded Dementors that will patrol Hogwarts searching for the alleged murderer Sirius Black. Duke was with me.

I had been reading for twenty minutes when I looked up and saw Elaine. She was my sixteen year old clone. I closed the Harry Potter book and put it on the table. ‘Hi, Elaine.’

‘Hi, Emily.’ Elaine spoke in the same voice as me. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m alright.’ I got up from my desk, tucked my chair and walked up to Elaine. ‘Titus told Duke and I that there will be someone who Zgtozata will go after and that he needs protection.’

‘Did Titus happen to mention his name?’ asked Elaine.

‘Titus said that his name is Terry Wilks,’ I answered.

‘The clues that Titus gave are that the person who Zgtozata will come after is a guy and that he’s called Terry Wilks.’ Elaine thought about this. ‘I guess time is running out. Today next year, you will not be here. You’d have left Woking College. We can talk more at the clinic.’

‘Ok.’ I orbed Duke, Elaine and myself to the clinic, where I sometimes visited.


	2. Revelation about Ben and the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Duke learn the truth about Ben and the others (Liam, Sarah, Ellie, Katrina and Mr Reid) from Elaine and meet Elaine's sisters.

I looked around. ‘It’s like the room where Emma showed me how the stories get bound into books.’ I turned my attention to Elaine.

Elaine smiled. ‘This room is used for the same purpose. We have the same equipment. Duke visits the clinic sometimes and sees me working on hole punching paper with rectangular holes and putting on a spiral to hold the pages and the posters together so it looks like a book.’

‘Cool. I guess you made the same stories as me into books so everyone can read them.’ I left the room and Elaine followed. She closed the door behind her. ‘Do you think Lucas would know what Terry will look like so Duke and I know he’s the one who needs rescuing like a damsel? Not that Terry will be a damsel because Titus said “him”.’

‘Yeah.’

‘We can wait until September and then we can meet Terry. I could write a story about this.’ I smiled at the thought. ‘Elaine, when we met Ben, Liam, Sarah, Katrina, Ellie and Mr Reid, were they clones?’  

‘Yeah. It would have been suspicious if thirteen, twelve years had passed and they were still four and five years old. Emily, do you want to watch Sleeping Beauty with us?’

‘Which one?’ I asked. There were many film adaptations of the fairy tale.

‘The one with Odelia. The one you used to watch on video.’

‘Sure. Would it be a connection if I sent myself an email with the subject Terry and then see Terry at Woking College?’

Elaine laughed gently. ‘Yeah. I’d say destiny. Don’t worry about the situation too much. I’m sure Terry Wilks is a nice man and that Duke and you will do everything in your power to stop Zgtozata.’

‘You’re right, Elaine. Tell me how are the others?’

‘The others are eager to see you again.’ Elaine led Duke and me to a different room where there were others – my other clones – sitting on sofas and armchairs.

Samantha, my eight year old clone, ran up to hug me. ‘Hi, Emily.’ She smiled, showing a gap between her incisors, before running to hug Duke. 

‘Hi, Samantha. Can you help Duke and me please?’

‘What do Duke and you need help with?’

‘Protecting Terry Wilks.’


End file.
